


[podfic] Unintended

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fatherhood, Gen, Kid Fic, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The kid is unplanned, but then so is everything in the zones."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Unintended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unintended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400833) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** kidfic, fatherhood, minor character death

**Length:**  00:07:56  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(Band\)%20_Unintended_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!) 

 


End file.
